The Card Jitsu Journey
by Phinabella
Summary: Snowball's friends have informed her about the dojo, so one day Snowball decides to visit. Now, her dream is to become a ninja someday! Read about Snowball's exciting adventure to recieve her ninja mask! I do not own Club Penguin. Rated T for Safety.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

I don't own Club Penguin!

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Snowball walked in front of the Dojo amazed. Her friends were right! The dojo was everything her friend's had told her. The dojo had a little garden with stepping stones in front of it. There was a little door which had either Japanese or Chinese calligraphy on it. This was the ninja hideout. You had to be a black belt to defeat the sensei and receive your ninja mask. Then, you were allowed access to the ninja hideout. Snowball's biggest dream was to become a ninja one day. She opened the dojo doors and saw about twenty penguins. Each penguin had a belt. Then she spotted what looked like a throne.

Snowball went to investigate the throne. The sensei appeared in front of her. Snowball jumped up in shock. "Are you ready to begin your journey young grasshopper?" The sensei asked. He had a wise and old accented voice. Snowball was so happy all she could do was nod anxiously. Another penguin walked over to the sensei. "I would like to earn my blue belt." The penguin said. Sensei turned to him, "You will challenge this young grasshopper right here." Snowball blushed. He had called her a young grasshopper, and she had just gotten her driver's license. She wasn't that young.

Sensei pointed toward a blue mat at the back of the dojo. Snowball followed her opponent. "Oh, and I'm Pengu." The penguin introduced himself. "I'm Snowball." The two stopped at the mat. Snowball found a pile of cards on one side of the mat. She picked them up. "Do you know how to play?" Snowball nodded, her friend Icia became a ninja the other day and explained to Snowball how to play Card Jitsu. Snowball looked at her cards and began to make up a game plan to try and beat Pengu.

First she pulled out a yellow snow card with the number 7 on it. Pengu had pulled out a blue water card with the number 10. Snowball won the match. Pengu and Snowball went to the Sensei. The Sensei gave Snowball a white belt, while Pengu got a blue belt. "Congratulations, you have begun your journey to become a ninja!" Sensei had said to Snowball when she received her white belt.

Snowball was overjoyed and decided to call her friends. She dialed each of their numbers and announced the news. All of her friends were extremely proud of her. "Tomorrow I'm going to try and advance more. I want to become a ninja someday." Snowball declared before hanging up on Icia. She went home to her igloo to get some rest for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow Belt

Chapter 2: Yellow Belt

Snowball woke up the next morning full of energy. She was extremely excited that she was one step closer to becoming a ninja. She put on her white belt and walked back down to the dojo. She noticed Pengu sitting on the steps of the dojo looking discouraged. Snowball walked over to him, "What's wrong?" "My girlfriend Icicle broke up with me."

Snowball comforted him.

After a few minutes Pengu stopped crying. "I'm going to earn my next belt." He sniffled. Snowball followed him. Snowball had forgotten all about getting my yellow belt while comforting Pengu. We walked over to the sensei. "Good morning young grasshoppers." Sensei greeted us. Pengu bowed, and Snowball also bowed. "I would like to earn my yellow belt." Sensei smiled, "I have the perfect opponent for you." He walked out of the room for a moment. Snowball turned to Pengu, "What could be taking him so long?" Pengu shrugged. They waited there for the sensei to return.

Sensei came back with a penguin wearing a ninja suit. "Snowball, it's me, Icia!" She pulled the ninja mask off her face and Snowball saw those familiar brown eyes. Snowball hugged her, "Are you my opponent?" Icia nodded and pointed toward the same blue mat Pengu and Snowball had battled on yesterday. Snowball grabbed my cards from my pocket.

Icia grabbed a card without thinking—or at least Snowball thought. She had picked the card out of her hand so quickly. Snowball picked a purple fire card with a number 6. Icia revealed her card while Snowball revealed hers. She had a yellow snow card with a number 7. Snowball won that mini battle of the game. The match went on quickly, and Icia crushed Snowball.

"Good job, you're good. I just have some more experience." "Yeah, that match was great." Icia smiled in relief that her best friend wasn't upset she had crushed her. "I have to go. I promised Mrs. Snow that I would baby-sit her children at 2." Icia said. She walked out the dojo door before Snowball could say goodbye. Snowball searched the dojo for Pengu, she knew he hadn't left. She found him by the window, staring out at the icy water.

"Are you okay?" Snowball asked. Pengu nodded, "Yeah, just a little bored. I was waiting for 10 minutes for an opponent in Card Jitsu and nobody was available." "That stinks." "Yeah, it's okay though. Did you get your yellow belt?" Snowball sighed. "No. I got crushed." "Aw, that's too bad. Who did you verse?" "My friend Icia, she's a ninja." Pengu nodded like he understood what Snowball had meant. He must have gone through this too, especially since he started earning his belt's way before Snowball.

After staring out the window for 5 minutes, Snowball thought it was time to try again. "I'm going to try and get my yellow belt again." "Good luck." "Thank you." Snowball walked up to the Sensei. "Could I try for my yellow belt again, except this time not with a ninja. I'm not ready." Sensei rolled his eyes. "You just don't believe your ready, but if that's what you want…" A girl penguin walked up to Sensei. She had a yellow belt. "You will be challenging her." Snowball nodded. "I'm Mary Snowson." The girl quickly introduced herself. "I'm Snowball."

The two girls walked to a blue mat and began the match. Snowball won. She walked over to the Sensei. "I won." She stated. "Excellent job young grasshopper. But, I'm afraid you will need to complete one more successful battle before you move up in belt ranks." Snowball sighed. "Okay."

Pengu walked over to the Sensei. "I beat my opponent." Sensei congratulated him and gave him a red belt. "Snowball, you didn't get your yellow belt yet?" He asked shocked. "No, I need to successfully complete one more match." "Well, I'm going home. It's 3 already." Snowball waved goodbye to Pengu.

"One more match for the day." Sensei nodded and called Mary over here again. They both walked to the blue mat. Snowball won again. "Congratulations grasshopper, you have earned your yellow belt." Sensei handed Snowball a yellow belt. "Thank you so much!" Snowball tied the yellow belt around her waist and went home to her igloo.

Her mother greeted her, "Hi Snowball, I see you've been at the dojo lately. Congratulations on your yellow belt!" Snowball thanked her mother. "So, how was work?" Snowball's mom shrugged. Snowball went to her room to listen to some music.

"Dinner time." Snowball's mother called a few hours later. It was 7 pm. Snowball went downstairs and had some chicken and soda and went back to her room to listen to her iPod more before going to sleep. She wanted to be well rested again for tomorrow, when she would attempt for her next belt. Card Jitsu was so much fun!


	3. Chapter 3: Picnic in the Park

Chapter 3: Picnic at the Park

Snowball walked up to the dojo. She found Pengu sitting on the steps again, this time holding a basket and a picnic blanket. "Want to go on a picnic instead of the dojo today?" Pengu asked Snowball as she approached. Snowball shrugged and let Pengu guide her to Ice Park.

Pengu set up the blanket on the cold, snow floor. Snowball sat down. Pengu opened the basket which was full of food. Pengu handed Snowball a sandwich. Snowball began to eat. "So, I was wondering, if you'd like to go out tonight with me." Pengu began. "Oh, so that's what this is all about." Pengu just stared at her, waiting for he answer. It took Snowball a minute to realize why Pengu sat there waiting. Finally it clicked in her brain. "Oh, sure, I'd love to." Pengu smiled.

The two talked for a few hours. Snowball checked her watch. "Oh, I have to go home. I'll meet you at the dojo at 8." Pengu nodded and Snowball waved and walked away. She went home to find her mother on the couch, holding a bag of potato chips. "Mom, I thought you were on a diet." Her mother looked up at her embarrassed. "How was your day?" "Great, by the way, I have to go tonight at 8." "Where are you going?" "On a date with Pengu, I'm going to meet him at the dojo at 8." "Okay sweetheart. Did you get your next belt?"

Snowball's face dropped. She had forgotten all about her belts! "Oh well, I'll make it up tomorrow." She thought. Her mother stared at her. "I went to the park with Pengu today. We had a picnic." Her mother smiled, happy that her daughter was happy. "I'm going to get ready." Snowball walked upstairs before she could say anything else.

Snowball had a hard time choosing an outfit. After 20 minutes she decided to go with a purple tank top with blue torn jeans and furry brown winter boots. She put a headband in her hair. (I have no idea if Penguin's even have hair…) She brushed her hair and put on some lipstick. She walked downstairs with a half hour to spare. "How do I look?" She asked her mother who still had not moved from her spot on the couch. "Beautiful. Have a nice night. Be home before 11."

Snowball laughed, "I doubt Pengu is even allowed to take me out that late. He's my age, but a few months younger. He has a really overprotective mom he said." Snowball looked at the clock. It read 7:45. "Oh, I have to go." Snowball grabbed her car keys and rushed out the door. She didn't want to ruin her boots by walking.

She met Pengu standing on the dojo steps playing with his phone. "We have until 10." He said before Snowball could say she had until 11. "Okay. That's perfect."

"So where do you want to go?" Pengu asked. "The Coffee Shop, they have great coffee." Pengu smiled and licked his lips. Snowball walked to her car with Pengu following. Pengu opened the passenger seat while Snowball drove. She used to hang out everyday with her friends at the Coffee Shop before they played in the dojo. Now they were all too busy with earning their belts.

Snowball parked in the lot and Pengu opened his door. Snowball followed him into the coffee shop, smelling the familiar taste of the shop's amazing coffee. She walked up to the counter. "1 Regular and… Pengu what do you want?" Pengu looked at the menu. "Same thing as you." Snowball turned back to the man at the counter. "Make that 2 please." The man at the counter calculated the total on his register. "$12.59" Snowball took out her wallet and handed the man a twenty. "Keep the change." The man smiled and thanked her.

Snowball walked over to 2 chairs and a table. She sat down across from Pengu. "Wow, this coffee is good." Pengu exclaimed after taking a sip. Snowball smiled, she knew Pengu would enjoy the coffee. Halfway through with her coffee, Snowball got up. "Want any muffins?" Pengu nodded. Snowball walked up to the counter. "2 muffins please." She handed the man a 5. He put it in the register and gave her two muffins wrapped in clear tissue paper.

Snowball began to bite into her chocolaty chocolate chip muffin. She handed Pengu his regular chocolate chip muffin. Pengu took the muffin and gobbled it down in less than a minute. "Want to go to the Night Club?" Pengu asked. Snowball checked her watch. It was a quarter to nine. "Sure."

Pengu and Snowball got up and walked to the Night Club next door. Pengu noticed a poster advertising a dance contest. "I want to enter." Pengu said. He walked up to the sign up list. "Snow, are you coming?" Snowball shook her head. She hated dancing. "I'm going to watch you."

A mob of penguins walked onto the disco floor. A penguin with funny yellow hair appeared with a microphone. She announced the rules and she called up Pengu first. The music started and Pengu started dancing. Snowball stared in shock. Pengu was an excellent dancer! She kept staring at him until the song was over. The penguin with the microphone gave him 33 coins. Pengu put the coins in his pocket and walked back over to Snowball.

"I'm going to head home. I'm tired." Pengu yawned. He walked out of the nightclub. Snowball waved and decided she was pretty tired too. She walked to her car and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4: Conditions

Chapter 4: Conditions

Snowball walked into the dojo bright and early the next morning. Pengu hadn't arrived yet, so she would spend some time earning her next belt. She looked at the list of belts on the wall. Her next belt was her orange belt. She took a deep breath and walked up to the Sensei.

"I would like to earn my belts." She said to the old penguin. Sensei told her to wait by a blue mat a few feet from his throne. Snowball walked over there and waited. She looked at the door and noticed Pengu coming inside looking for her. He spotted her by the blue mat. "What are you waiting for? Are you trying to earn your next belt?" Snowball nodded and then Sensei walked over to Pengu. "You will challenge her." Sensei pointed at me.

Pengu sighed and walked over to the other side of the mat pulling out his cards. Snowball refused. "I'm not challenging you." Sensei smiled, "Then you won't get your orange belt." He teased. Snowball finally gave in and grabbed her cards. She picked any random one and won. By the end of the match she had won. Sensei stared in disbelief. "Congratulations grasshopper, nice job earning your belt, while battling your boyfriend."

Snowball grimaced at the thought of boyfriend. She had had many boyfriends before Pengu, all who eventually turned out to be… Snowball could even think of a word for them. They had all wanted to get married and have children, but Snowball wasn't quite ready for that. Pengu stared at Snowball who was staring at the air in horror.

"Snow, are you okay?" He asked concerned. Snowball snapped out of it and noticed the belt in her hands to make an excuse. "Sorry, I was so happy I got my next belt." She mumbled. Pengu helped her put the belt on while Snowball was still going down memory lane a bit.

"Do you want something to eat for lunch?" Pengu asked. He must have thought she was acting strange since she was hungry. Snowball nodded.

Pengu drove Snowball to Avalanche Amazing Meals. He ordered himself a hamburger and fries. Snowball ordered a small fry. The two sat down at a booth in the back with their food. "So, why did you grimace when Sensei mentioned boyfriend?" Snowball frowned. She had hoped he had not noticed.

"I just had bad thoughts of my past boyfriends." She admitted. "Oh…" Pengu didn't finish. He began again, "Would you think of my as your… boyfriend?" Snowball nodded, she had enjoyed last night's date and the two penguin's had become so close since Snowball's first day at the dojo. "On one condition." Snowball started talking again. "What?" Pengu asked. "Wait until I am ready until…" Snowball gulped. "…I mean if, we start talking about marriage and kids, and, yeah." Pengu nodded automatically.

Snowball smiled. Maybe he would be the one she would marry; he was off to a great start as a boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth

Snowball and Pengu walked out of Avalanche talking. Icicle watched behind a car as they passed her in the parking lot. "I will get my revenge." She muttered to herself and walked to her car to eliminate her competition: Snowball.

Pengu and Snowball went back to the dojo. They sat in the front garden and stared at the clouds. They stayed out there for a few hours, until it started to get really cold. Snowball went to the trunk of her car and grabbed a giant blanket for her and Pengu to go under. Many penguins started to go home.

Icicle drove her car right behind the dojo. She walked to the front of the dojo where Snowball and Pengu were laying. She noticed them lying under a blanket kissing in the Japanese garden. She growled, "You're not taking my man." She walked over to the two. "Pengu, what the hell are you doing with this..." She didn't finish the sentence but snorted in disgust at Snowball.

"She's my girlfriend now, Icicle, unlike you." Pengu rolled his eyes. Snowball stared up at the girl, she was wearing a tank top, ripped jeans, and torn up gloves. She had red streaks in her hair. How could Pengu fall for this type of girl, she wondered. The girl hit Pengu.

Pengu stood up and kicked her. She tried to kick back but accidentally hit Snowball. Snowball shrieked in pain. Blood dripped from her nose. She whimpered. Pengu ran over to his hurt girlfriend where Icicle tackled Pengu to the floor. She took her nails and scraped Pengu.

Snowball couldn't bear to watch. She heard a stream of curses that Icicle was muttering to herself, all about Snowball of course. Icicle kicked Pengu on the floor. Pengu whimpered. Snowball stared in horror. She felt his pain, she felt horrible. She had caused all of this. She had hurt Pengu.

She began to cry. Icicle laughed amused by Snowball. While Snowball cried she thought about Pengu, how well she felt around Pengu, how much she cared for him, and how much he cared for her. She could tell that he loved her, but did she feel the same way for him?

Snowball pondered this thought while Pengu kept fighting with Icicle. She took a quick glance at her boyfriend, who was bleeding and whimpering in pain. The least thing she could do was say she loved him. But then another thought occurred to her, did she really mean it?

Snowball started to stop crying and stared at Pengu. Even hurting and bleeding he still was beautiful, he also was very kind, and was into the same things as her. He was like her perfect match. Snowball took a deep breath, "Pengu, I love you." She said shakily. Pengu turned toward her. Snowball crawled up to him. He lifted himself up and the two penguins began to kiss.

The two heard sirens coming from the background. "You called the police on me!" Icicle growled. A police man walked up to her and handcuffed Icicle. He looked at Snowball and Pengu, "Would you like to go to the hospital?" Snowball shook her head. She hated hospitals.

Pengu and Snowball watched as Icicle got taken away and arrested. "Did you really mean it?" Pengu asked after the police car left. Snowball nodded and the two began to kiss under the sunset.

Pengu's cell phone rang. Pengu pulled away from Snowball to answer. "Mom?" "Yes, I'm at the dojo." "Okay, I'll be home by 9." "Love you." Pengu hung up. Snowball looked at her watch. It was 7 pm. "2 more hours." Snowball breathed. Pengu smiled. "I want to go get some coffee."

Snowball walked to her car and drove to the Coffee Shop. She and Pengu ordered their coffee and sat at a table. "So, is that why you dumped her?" Pengu looked at Snowball confused. "I mean, she's so violent." Pengu chuckled. "She's evil too. A female devil." He laughed.

The two stayed at the coffee shop until 9 when Pengu went home. Snowball drove home. When she arrived home her mother was reading a book on the sofa. She noticed Snowball walk in the door. "How was your day honey?" She asked looking up from her book. Snowball smiled. "Great. I'm going to bed." Snowball's mother wished her goodnight and watched as Snowball walked upstairs. Snowball brushed teeth and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Halfway Through

Chapter 6: Halfway Through

Snowball woke up early the next morning and drove down to the dojo. She earned her green belt. "Congratulations grasshopper, you are almost halfway through your journey!" Snowball smiled. "Could I please earn my next belt?" She asked. Sensei nodded and Snowball walked over to a blue mat.

A few minutes later a boy penguin walked over to her. He was a blue belt. "Sensei told me I was supposed to challenge you." Snowball grabbed her cards. She picked a purple fire card with a six and crushed her opponent's yellow snow card.

Snowball lost the match, but when she walked over to Sensei he said she needed 2 more wins to earn her blue belt. Snowball challenged higher ranking penguins all day without any luck.

She walked over to Sensei after 10 matches, not winning one. "Congratulations, you have earned your blue belt. You are now halfway through your journey to become a ninja!" Snowball sighed in relief. She had earned this; she had tried so hard to get it. Now she just had a few more belts to go until black, and then she would challenge Sensei to earn her ninja mask.

Snowball skipped outside the dojo happily. Someone ran right into her, "Hey Snowball!" Icia greeted. Snowball hugged her friend. "I got my blue belt!" She squealed in delight. "Congratulations! Soon you'll be a ninja like me!" Snowball thanked her.

"Icia, what the hell are you wearing?" She had a fire ninja suit on and a necklace with what looked like a stone. "Some crap I have to wear. I never understood ninja dress codes." "So, when I become a ninja I have to wear that." "Only if you go on to Card Jitsu Fire. It's optional." "What the freak is Card Jitsu Fire?" Icia realized she hadn't told Snowball about Card Jitsu Fire yet. "It's a game for member ninjas. You're a member of CP right?" Snowball nodded, she lived in the town of Snow Fort. She was automatically a member of the Club Penguin Community.

"Could I do it?" Snowball asked. "I said _ninjas._ You're not a ninja yet are you?" She teased. "That sucks. Oh, well, I'll be a ninja soon." "I got to go. Go to the coffee shop tonight, we could have a girl's night out." "Okay." Snowball watched as Icia entered the secret ninja hideout. She sighed; she wished she could become a ninja sooner. She walked to her car and went for a drive around town. She noticed the Club Penguin Puffles versing the Iceland Icicles. She shuddered at the word Icicle after yesterday.

She parked her car in front of the ice arena and walked up to the stands. The games here were free. Anyone could watch them. She stayed for an hour and then decided to go home and get ready for tonight. Her mother wasn't home from work yet. She walked to her room and put some cash from her piggy bank into her pocket and grabbed a coat and some boots. She laid her sneakers aside.

She walked to her car and opened the door. She turned the radio up and the heater. Icia used to meet her at 5 at the Coffee Shop. She wouldn't think that would change. She drove into the lot of the coffee shop and noticed Icia at the counter when she walked in.

She went to a table waiting for Icia.

Icia carried a cup of coffee and a muffin for herself when she spotted Snowball. "Snowball, do you want something?" Snowball shook her head. She wasn't very hungry after eating at the Ice Arena this earlier this afternoon. Icia sat down. "So, how's your boyfriend?" Snowball shrugged. She hadn't really done anything special with Pengu the past two days. "How's your puffle doing?" Snowball asked remembering last time she was over at Icia's her puffle Bounce was sick.

"He's good." The two girls basically sat quiet across from each other. After finishing eating Icia had to leave. "I have to go home and take care of Bounce." Snowball waved and walked to her car. She turned the radio on and went home.

She walked in and found her mother cooking dinner. "I'm making tacos." "Okay." Snowball didn't show much enthusiasm. She went to her room to listen to her iPod. She heard her mother calling after a few minutes. Dinner was ready. She walked downstairs and took a plate and grabbed a taco from the tray. She grabbed a diet coke and sat at the coffee table watching cartoons like Ice Bob Icicle Pants.

Around 7 she placed her food in the sink and washed the dishes. Once the dishes were done she went into the pantry and grabbed some cookies. She took some cookies to her room and listened to some more music. At 9 she took a shower and brushed her teeth. She put on some old sweats and a t-shirt. She grabbed her favorite book, The Breaking Ice. She read until midnight and then finally turned out the lights and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

Chapter 7: Nightmare

Snowball dreamed. But, her dream had turned into a nightmare! It all went back to the day Icicle beat them up, but Snowball had found out bad news. Pengu was in the hospital! Snowball drove her truck through the pouring snow to the hospital. She walked in and asked if she could see Pengu. "Pengu what?" The lady asked. "Damn it, what was his last name?"

Pengu had never told Snowball his last name. "He checked in this morning at 5 am with bad face cuts. "Oh, Pengu Waddler, he's in Room 980." Snowball kept it stuck in her head, "Pengu Waddler. Pengu Waddler." She looked at the room numbers. She was in the one hundreds. She found an elevator and went to floor 8. That's where Pengu's room had to be.

The elevator brought her up and opened the doors. Snowball sprinted to room 980 and opened the doors. She saw a woman crying, probably his mother. She walked over to Pengu. "Is he okay?" Snowball whispered. "Who the hell are you?" The woman asked. "Pengu's girlfriend." "Oh, he's, he's…" She didn't finish her sentence. I looked at the monitor. It wasn't looking right… Snowball tapped the nurse's back. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. The nurse turned around with saddened eyes. "He's dead."

Snowball fainted, and then everything came a blur. She woke up crying. "Oh, it was just a nightmare." Snowball sighed in relief. She looked at the clock. It was 6 am. She got up and stretched. She grabbed her toiletries and took a shower.

She turned the water on warm and rubbed shampoo in her hair until it became a big mop of bubbles. She rinsed her hair and added conditioner. She hummed to herself quietly. Then she washed her body until she looked like the abominable snowman with all the bubbles.

She rinsed off and stayed in the shower for a little bit. The warm water relaxed her muscles. She then turned the water off and wrapped herself in a big warm fluffy towel. She splashed some water in her face and grabbed her robe. She put it on and went to her room. She put the towel in her dirty laundry bin and checked the time. It was 6:20. She got dressed and went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After brushing her teeth she realized her hamper was overloaded. She went downstairs to do the laundry. She checked the time again after finishing the laundry and getting on some clothes. It was 7 am. She walked downstairs and made pancakes for herself. She sat at the table with her breakfast and milk.

Her mother walked downstairs all ready for work. "I will see you later sweetie." She kissed Snowball's forehead and walked out of the room. Snowball finished eating and watched some TV. At 9 she decided to go down to the dojo. She walked down and noticed a penguin who looked a lot like Pengu walking to the ninja hideout. "Wait up!" Snowball called. "Snow…" The ninja was Pengu.

"You became a ninja and never have time for me anymore?" Snowball growled. Pengu quieted me down. "I saw you the other day in the dojo. You didn't even bother to notice me!" He protested. Snowball was furious. "That's it, we're through." "Fine." Pengu stormed away. Snowball walked into the dojo trying to cool down.

She walked into the dojo and spent the rest of the day avoiding Pengu. She walked back home to find her mother walking out of the house. "Hi sweetheart, how was your day?" "I broke up with Pengu, or at least we're in a fight." "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that but I have to leave." She walked into the car and left. "Bye." Snowball murmured, but she was long gone right now. She ran into the house crying, even her own mother didn't care.

She spent the rest of the day watching TV until midnight when she finally went to sleep. She put her blue belt on her belt rack that she had bought before she started going to the dojo. She went onto her bed and closed her eyes. She had had a rough day, and she needed a rest. She quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: High Expectations

Chapter 8: High Expectations

Snowball woke up the next morning at 8 am. She got dressed and did her morning dailies and went down to the dojo to earn her red belt. She was more than halfway through her ninja journey, and she wasn't going to give up her dream just because of her recent fight with Pengu. Snowball put on her blue belt and walked down to the dojo.

She followed the same routine: Asked the Sensei if she could earn her belts, go to a blue mat, and wait for an opponent. Snowball waited a few minutes until someone hidden behind a ninja mask stepped up to her and took out his cards. Snowball grabbed hers and the two penguins began to battle. The ninja ended up winning, but when Snowball went to Sensei, she had earned her next belt. The penguin she challenged looked at her, "Congratulations you're no longer a blue belt…" He didn't finish his sentence.

He waited for Snowball to recognize his voice. She was clueless. "and you also just lost your boyfriend." Pengu ripped off his ninja mask in anger. He was going to give her another chance, but she blew it. She must not have wanted to be his boyfriend. Snowball stood there staring at Pengu. Should she end this fight with him, she hated seeing him angry and hurt. She took a deep breath. "Pengu, I'm sorry, I've been depressed lately. You know, about the fight we've been having." She confessed.

Pengu calmed down, "That was what I was looking for, and apology. I just kind of lost it when you didn't even notice me." He admitted. Snowball leaned in and hugged him. The two penguins started kissing. Their short little sissy fight was over and now they could enjoy their relationship.

After a minute Snowball pulled away from Pengu, "You have such high expectations for such little things." She teased. Pengu laughed and the two penguins started kissing. Snowball felt someone nudging her back. It was Sensei. "Even though you had not won that battle, you fixed something that wasn't right and this is why I'm awarding you with this red belt grasshopper."

Snowball screamed in happiness and pulled away from Pengu. She grabbed the belt and couldn't stop thanking the Sensei. After 20 or more thank you's Snowball went back to Pengu. "Congratulations!" Snowball hugged him and the couple walked down to Snowball's car where they would go to their favorite place—the coffee shop.


	9. Chapter 9: One Step Closer

Chapter 9: Small Steps Lead to Big Accomplishments

Snowball walked into the dojo the next morning. Last night she had gone out with Pengu to the coffee shop and then played some arcade games. She had a great time! She noticed the Sensei sitting on his throne. Snowball walked up. "I'd like to…" Sensei pointed to another penguin in a ninja mask. This penguin wasn't Pengu however. "Beat him and you get purple belt."

Snowball walked over to the ninja and pulled out her cards. The ninja pulled out their cards. Snowball was almost winning the game—she needed one more fire card. She grabbed her best fire card and prayed inside her head. Her opponent pulled out a snow card. Snowball ran to Sensei. Sensei smiled and handed Snowball her purple belt.

Snowball tied the belt around her waist and kept challenging people all day and winning. Finally after a match with another ninja she went to Sensei. Sensei presented her with a brown belt. Snowball wanted to get her black belt today but it was already 10 pm. She walked home and watched TV for an hour. At 11 someone rang the doorbell, it was Pengu!

"Could I spend the night here?" Pengu asked. Snowball nodded and began to open the couch to form a bed. She went upstairs to her room to grab her sleeping bag and a pillow. The two penguins set up the living room for tonight and turned off the TV. They whispered to each other for another hour before falling asleep.

At 7 am Pengu woke Snowball up. Snowball fixed dinner and got ready to go back to the dojo. She was now a brown belt! Snowball told Pengu the entire story of her earning her brown belt while preparing dinner. "Congratulations! Soon you'll be a ninja like me!" Snowball smiled at that happy thought, and at the thought that she would be able to do Card Jitsu Fire soon too!

While eating Snowball was curious if Pengu was going to move on. "Are you moving up to Card Jitsu Fire?" Pengu looked at her confused. "It's a game for member ninjas." Pengu still had the same expression on her face. Snowball went into a brief explanation about Card Jitsu Fire. "Cool, I'm going to wait for you though." Pengu promised. Snowball smiled and looked back at the clock. It was 10 am. "Let's go to the dojo."

Pengu complained that Snowball always gets to drive so today he drove her to the dojo. Snowball followed her routine with Sensei and spent the rest of the day challenging other penguin's while Pengu played some games too. After her 10th game which she had won Sensei smiled and pulled out a black belt. "Congratulations young grasshopper! You have earned your black belt, to be come a ninja and move onto Card Jitsu Fire you must challenge me! Are you ready?" Snowball tied the black belt to her waist and looked at Pengu. He put a thumbs up. "Bring it on." Snowball flashed a devious little smile. She had a good game plan up her sleeve.


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams Do Come True

Chapter 10: Dreams Do Come True

Sensei pulled out a handful of cards. Snowball took out hers and began to start her plan. She chose a 6 purple fire card. She won the mini battle. She finally had 2 fires, 2 waters, and 0 snows. She needed any card to win. She pulled out a random card. Pengu started to cheer and so did the rest of the dojo. Snowball had hope for this card.

Sensei chose his card and revealed it. A snow card against a fire card! Snowball had won the battle. She bowed in respect at the Sensei and he gave Snowball her ninja mask. Snowball jumped up and down and Pengu walked up to her. "Congratulations!" Snowball began to kiss him. The crowd awed.

Snowball's dream had come true with plenty more than she had wanted. She had her new boyfriend, her new dojo friends, and her new hobby: Card Jitsu! Plus, she would be able to start a whole new generation of Card Jitsu during Card Jitsu Fire with Pengu and Icia.

Sorry this chapter was so short! The epilogue will be longer.


	11. Epilouge: Card Jitsu Fire

Epilogue: Card Jitsu Fire

Snowball heard the doorbell ring. She got up and answered. It was Icia. "What's the news?" Icia asked curiously. "Sit down." Snowball walked back to the couch where her boyfriend's arm waited to go around her. "I'm now a ninja! I could participate in Card Jitsu Fire with you guys now!" Icia screamed happy for her friend. Pengu smiled.

"So, when are you starting?" Snowball smiled. "Tomorrow." "Awesome! Great job Snowball!" Snowball kept smiling and hugged her friend. She yawned. "I'm tired, tomorrow's the big day." Pengu got up. "I'll see you in the morning." He motioned toward the door. Snowball waved and then turned to Icia. "Set up your stuff." She instructed and walked to her room to get her iPod and slumber party stuff.

When she came downstairs Icia was already set up. She helped Snowball with her things and then the two listened until music until it got too late. Snowball turned off her iPod and placed it on the side table and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Icia woke Snowball up bright and early. The two girls got dressed and put on their ninja masks. They were going to meet up with Pengu by the ninja hideout. The two girls walked to the dojo and found Pengu sitting on the same garden Icicle had beat him up on. The familiar little stone with calligraphy on it stood in its place and led the 3 penguins to the ninja hideout.

Icia grabbed her necklace. "This will let us join the game." She walked to another door and pointed the necklace toward it. The doors opened and Pengu, Icia and Snowball walked inside to begin their journey in Card Jitsu Fire.

Sorry it wasn't that long. I have been having such writers block lately.


End file.
